Soft Bed Sheets
by XxStephXx
Summary: Nobody ever knew that it was James' soft bed sheets that finally brought Lily and James together for good. LJ 2SHOT POST-HOGWARTS
1. Chapter 1

**Soft Bed sheets**

It was New years Eve, Lily Evans was at Alice and Frank Longbottom's New Years party. They had graduated that June and it was the first time Lily had seen many of her classmates, including her ex boyfriend James Potter. Lily and James had been together for a year but had split up a few weeks after graduation, James had been going to Manchester to train as an Auror, but Lily had been sent to Edinburgh for Healer school.

Now she was standing at the bar talking to Alice, trying to act casual as if she hadn't seen him arrive with Sirius Black, and he didn't look gorgeous in his bottle green robes. Lily quickly looked down at herself just to make sure she looked alright, and that she hadn't spilt anything down herself. At least she had the sense to wear a dress that showed off her cleavage and shoes that made her legs look longer. And to think she was going to miss this. Damn he looked good, his hair looked so soft and messy. That bastard had washed his hair right before he left the house!

"Oh looks like all the Marauders are here," said Alice. "Remus and Peter were here earlier."

"Hmmm," said Lily trying to act like she couldn't care less. "More champagne?"

"James looks pretty good, don't you think?"

"The boy has never been ugly," said Lily reaching for another glass.

"Why thank you Miss Evans, you don't look so bad yourself," said James from behind her. "In fact you look good enough to eat."

"Eyes off what you can't have Potter," laughed Lily.

"It's good to see you again," said James quietly into her ear. "I mean it, you really do look good."

"Thank you," said Lily willing herself not to blush, he was too charming and unfortunately she still wasn't immune to it, she blamed that gorgeous smile. "How have you been?"

"Horny as hell, how are you?"

"I'm fine," smiled Lily. It was just like James to make a joke when she asked how he had been, she had heard how he had been. His parents had died about six months ago, he was battling Deatheaters everyday and a few months ago an ex girlfriend had claimed she was pregnant with his child to get her hands on his inheritance. You had to love the Wizarding tabloids.

"Good so where is the boyfriend?" asked James looking round.

"Unfortunately he only exists in my dreams and he's perfect," smirked Lily. "What about you? Who do you plan to take home tonight?"

"Is that an offer?"

"In your dreams Potter."

"Always," he said charmingly. "Come find me later?"

"You come find me," she challenged him.

"I have missed you, my little fiery head case," laughed James.

"Right back 'atcha," she said raising her glass at him. "Fuck that's a nice ass!" she muttered as he walked away.

"Right back 'atcha," James called over his shoulder.

"Damn I need to learn to whisper," said Lily.

* * *

It was two minutes before midnight when Lily ran into James, at the bar again. Everyone had started the countdown to midnight and were standing in clusters around the room.

"Did you know they made it mandatory to kiss someone on the stroke of midnight?" James whispered huskily into Lily's ear.

"Really?"

"Really," said James.

"Hmmm well isn't that a smart idea," said Lily. "I should really hurry up and find someone to kiss then huh?"

"Yeah you better get going," said James. "I have my eye on that cute barmaid."

"Where is Sirius?" she asked looking round. "I remember those rumors at school and now I can actually sleep with him because his best friend doesn't have a little crush on me anymore."

"You want to sleep with Sirius?" asked James raising his eyebrows.

"Nah you're right, he's probably riddled with all sorts of diseases, not to mention fleas," said Lily.

"Less than a minute to go."

"I never wanted to play by the rules anyway," said Lily. "No kisses for me."

"It's a shame…"

"What is?"

"I want a kiss at midnight."

"Like you said the barmaid is pretty cute."

"THREE, TWO, ONE," the crowd yelled.

"Fuck it," muttered James as he hauled Lily's lips against his own.

As soon as he kissed her, Lily's breath caught in her throat. It was as if no time had passed, his kisses were the same they still made her stomach jump up and her heart race. No man ever kissed her the way James did. He slid his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him, she slid her hands up his chest resting on his shoulder.

"Come on," James growled when they had to part for air.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily knowing full well what was on his mind, never mind the fact that she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, she knew that look in his eye.

"My place," he knew she was teasing. He grabbed her hand and apparated them to his flat, they were standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Are you going to give me the tour?" she said tilting her head so that their lips were almost touching.

"Uh huh," said James before capturing her lips once again in a passionate kiss. This time he wasn't going to let her tease him, he grabbed hold of her by the hips and steered her towards his room.

"I don't get to see the living room," asked Lily as James started to suck on her neck. He had just pushed her through his bedroom door, he clearly was in no mood to be patient.

"You talk far too much Evans," said James as he ran his hands up her dress, scooping her up into his arms, before she could wrap her legs around his waist he threw her onto his bed making her squeal as she bounced on his mattress.

"You have very soft bed sheets," she murmured as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

"You awake?" James whispered two hours later.

"I never fell asleep," Lily lied she had fallen asleep, sex tends to that to her and James has worn her out, not that she would ever admit that to him. "And you only slept for ten minutes."

"I only wondered," said James. "Geez your touchy."

"I just slept with my ex," said Lily turning onto her back. James was propping his head up on his elbow as he looked down on her. "A can of worms I really don't need right now."

"Oh come on," laughed James. "It's me."

"I'm perfectly aware of who you are," said Lily.

"So we had sex…" James grinned like a twelve year old boy.

"It was pretty good," laughed Lily.

"It's was fucking amazing thanks," snorted James. "And it doesn't have to be a big can of worms for you. I miss you, you're off your fucking head most of the time but I miss it. We should have stayed in touch, we were friends if nothing else."

"That sounds a little too thoughtful to be sincere," said Lily suspiciously.

"It is sincere," said James. "Really I do mean it, you amuse me…"

"Thanks."

"In a good way," he laughed. "Come on what do you say, friends?"

"Fine," said Lily still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Shagging is obviously part of the deal…I think five or six times a day should be enough."

"I don't think so," Lily smirked. "You'll never get that lucky again."

"You're clothes are scattered round my room, you're going to have to get up and put them on and when you do…I think it's going to be a pretty lucky sight for me."

"You really are an arrogant toerag, you know that right?"

"I know," he said. "You loved me for it once."

"Hmmm I remember," said Lily. If she was honest with herself she had never fallen out of love with James, that night only reminded her of that. "Now I'm going to get dressed, so try to control yourself when you see me naked."

"I'm not promising anything," said James. Lily sat up to get out of bed but James seemed to have better ideas, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing?"

"It's new year," said James.

"So?"

"You can't leave yet," said James. "You look like you need a power nap."

"I'm fine."

"Just take a little nap," said James. He didn't want her to leave, he had missed her and now that she was finally next to him, he wasn't ready to let her walk out the door just yet.

"Alright," said Lily grudgingly. "I'll stay for a little while."

"Good," said James. "You hungry?"

"Nah I'm good," said Lily. "So how are you? And if you say horny as hell I'm leaving."

"I'm okay," said James. "It's not been an easy few months, you know."

"Yeah I know," said Lily. "Your parents were proud of you, I know they told me last Christmas."

"Yeah thanks," said James looking away. "They always loved you, my Dad told me to marry you as soon as I thought you might agree."

"They were great people," said Lily.

"Maybe I should have listened to him," said James almost bitterly.

"Who?"

"My Dad, when he told me to marry you. Maybe I should have listened."

"James, don't do this!" sighed Lily. "Don't bring it all back up, it doesn't do any good."

"We were good together," James argued. "We still are, clearly! Sex isn't that good with everyone trust me I've tried to find someone like you, and guess what there isn't someone like you!"

"You shouldn't look for someone like me," said Lily gently. "How can you love someone if you compare them to someone else? You have to love a person for them, not because they remind you of me."

"I loved you for you," said James. "As soon as I saw you tonight…"

"Don't do this, it won't do either of us any good," said Lily getting up and pulling on her dress. "This was a mistake."

"One I'd make over and over again," Said James.

"You've had a rough few months," said Lily. "I have missed your friendship though and I really hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can," smiled James. "I love talking to you, you're plain barmy sometimes."

"I know you've mentioned it a few times," laughed Lily. "Hey at least I know where you live now."

"I'm going to have to move now," James groaned.

"I'll still find you," smiled Lily. "I'll owl you, we should meet for drinks…actually alcohol and us don't mix well, how about coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good," said James. "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Bye."

"Bye take care," said James and he leaned forwards to kiss her forehead but she backed away before he could reach her.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "I can't believe you, I should slap you for that!"

"What did I do now?" exclaimed James holding up his hand while clutching the sheets with the other.

"I can't believe you would so something so perverse, so thoughtless, so…you were going to kiss my forehead!"

"So?"

"So…you don't kiss friends' on the forehead, it makes them…Do you remember when you used to kiss my forehead?"

"Could you narrow it down a bit? I kissed your forehead a lot and it is hardly perver…"

"You kissed it after sex, every single time even if it was a quickie, you would kiss my head and then say 'I love you' so you can't do it this time!" she ranted.

"Why not?"

"Because we broke up months ago!" she shouted then she added quietly. "It took me long enough to get over you the first time, I can't do it again."

"I'm not asking you to."

"What are you asking me to do then?"

"I'm asking you to come back into my life," said James. "I know I joke and tease you a lot but I…I miss you and I know you don't feel that way about me any more clearly but…come on Lily."

"We're friends," she said firmly. "Just no forehead kissing, okay?"

"Okay," said James.

"Bye."

"Bye," said James and he watched her walk out of his room.

He wondered if he would ever see her again, Lily was an avoider and he doubt they would be having coffee anytime soon. There was never an in between for them, they were either together or they weren't. It had to be Lily's decision this time, he had chased her for years at school and always made the first move now it was different, if she wanted him she had to prove it he couldn't pressure her into a lifetime with him. He just prayed she found a way back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Six Months Later**

James hadn't heard from Lily since New Year. So by February James had given up on her contacting him. Now it was June and he was on a date, a third date with a healer called Charlotte. She was nice, she was not anything like Lily. Charlotte was a striking brunette, she had long legs and had recently been promoted to Head of Internal Medicine at St. Mungo's. She was polite, kind, interesting to talk to and most of all she knew what she wanted, she was happy with her career now she wanted to fall in love, get married and have children. She was definitely not Lily. Lily had no idea what she wanted for her future, she was a mess, she was sloppy and she could be a right cow when she was in a mood.

So James was on his third date with Charlotte, they had gone out to a nice restaurant and had a nice dinner, now they had come back to James' flat for coffee and a tour.

"And this is my room," said James opening his bedroom door, to his horror he saw Lily lying fully clothed on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He quickly slammed the door shut so that Charlotte didn't see. "Sorry I think I have a migraine coming on."

"But I didn't even see…"

"I know I'm sorry but when I get these migraines it's best if I just lay down in a dark, quiet room," said James his heart beating faster than it had ever done before, he had never been a good liar.

"Do you need a potion?" asked Charlotte concerned.

"No, no it's fine," said James leading her to the door. "I just need to sleep, sorry."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will, bye," said James leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Bye."

"Now to the head case," James muttered as he made his way back to his bedroom. Lily was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "You're late."

"I didn't know our coffee date had a specific time set," said Lily dryly.

"Yeah six months, I think that coffee date offer has long since expired."

"Ah, you're mad at me," said Lily sitting up. "Sorry I didn't get in touch."

"Yeah."

"You didn't call me either," said Lily defensively.

"I poured my heart out to you and you said 'we'll just be friends' I think that meant you had to make the first move."

"You hardly poured your heart out," Lily scoffed. "You felt a little down because you had a rough time and we had just had sex. It was the sex haze talking!"

"Is that what you think it was?"

"Not really but you annoyed me," said Lily.

"I told you I loved you and you disappeared for six months and you just show up when I'm on date…"

"Yeah I noticed that," said Lily pointing to the door. "Charlotte Henderson, one of my bosses, yet another good healer lost in the world of paperwork and politics. How long have you been seeing her?"

"A few weeks."

"Shag her yet?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I was just curious."

"Well don't be! What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I had to come back and see if your bed sheets were really as soft as I remember," Lily informed him. "They are by the way."

"Thanks."

"Oh and you didn't say you loved me…the last time I was here I mean. You never actually said that."

"I said everything but…"

"But not the words."

"Right," said James.

"This would be the time you say them," said Lily.

"I'm sick of making the first move with you," he said honestly. "I don't even know if it's true anymore."

"Guess I'm too little too late then huh?"

"I think so."

"Damn," she said softly. "I should go."

"Why did you come here tonight?" asked James his eyes begging her to just tell him how she felt about him.

"Those sheets," smiled Lily. "You have to tell me what fabric softener you use."

"I don't know what I use," he sighed. "Remus does the laundry."

"Then I'll ask him," she said getting up and heading for the door.

"Is that it?"

"What else is there?" said Lily. "I hope you and Charlotte are very happy together, she's nice. You deserve someone like her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked defensively.

"She's together, she knows what she wants and she's gorgeous. The two of you will have beautiful children together."

"You're right, she does know what she wants. She doesn't play stupid games to fuck with my head."

"I'm sorry if you thought that's what I was doing," said Lily. "I never wanted to mess with your head or hurt you."

"I know," he said sadly. She really was going to just walk out on him again, she never could put up much of a fight for them.

"Goodbye James," said Lily she reached up cupped his face with one hand and kissed his other cheek. "Good luck."

"You too," he practically choked out.

His girl was leaving him for the last time and it was killing him. Why couldn't she just open up just a little bit to him? He didn't understand how she could do it, how she could just give up on him, on them. They weren't supposed to be apart, if only she could see that.

"I'll just…sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you," she said looking as if she was holding back tears. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"Don't be it's fine," said James.

"I'll just go," she said.

And she walked right up to the front door and left without even looking back at him.

"I can't do this," James whispered to himself.

He had to go after her, he couldn't let her just leave because he was too proud to make the first move again. He grabbed his jacket and ran down four flights of stairs, he ran into the street. It was pouring down rain and he couldn't see her anywhere. He was just about to give up and go inside, when he spotted her. She was crouching against his building, even though it was raining he knew she was crying her eyes out. He ran over to her and crouched beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked shouting to be heard over the rain.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I don't want to be like this!"

"Come on lets get you inside before you freeze to death," said James scooping her into his arms and carrying her inside.

"I'm sorry," Lily sniffled as James settled on the couch with her still in his arms.

"Yeah me too," he said. "Just relax and rest." He muttered an incantation under his breath so that Lily's clothes were now dry.

"James," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"I love you."

"Could you repeat that?"

"I love you, I just wish I could have told you before I broke down on the street."

"You can be such a drama queen," said James. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah much, thanks," said Lily going to get out of James' embrace but he wouldn't let her go.

"Why were crying?"

"Because I'm fucked up."

"Yeah you're a fruit cake."

"I am, and I am sorry for how I fucked it all up with you."

"Tell me you love me again?"

"I love you," said Lily. "I always have except you know…in fifth year when you were the biggest prat."

"You kinda ruined the sentiment there."

"Yeah I did, see I bet Charlotte wouldn't ruin the sentiment."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," said James. "But she doesn't amuse me half as much as you do."

"You don't need a loony tunes mudblood that amuses you, you want someone perfect that knows what they want and I don't."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know what I wanted."

"Before that?"

"Loony tunes," said Lily.

"The Mudblood part," said James looking down at her. "Don't ever let me hear you call yourself that again."

"Why not? It's true," said Lily. "I am a Mudblood and you…you are the last descendant of the oldest fucking pureblood family in the world. You need to carry on that blood line and you…you don't need deatheaters chasing you because they're after me!"

"You better be fucking kidding me!" James roared as he got to his feet. "That is the reason for all this bullshit!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Is that the reason you won't…that…we…"

"Stop shouting at me because I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want to die either," James shouted. "I want to live!"

"Then we agree neither of us want you to die so I should just go now," Lily shouted back at him.

"No," said James grabbing her shoulders to stop her leaving. "I want to live but I don't want to live without you!"

"Well that's just not an option that's open to you!"

"You love me."

"Yeah…so," said Lily faltering a bit. "You love me too."

"When did I say that?"

"You implied with the whole 'I don't want to live without you' bit!"

"Oh…"

"Oh great," shouted Lily throwing her arms into the air. "I'm too late, that's what you said earlier. Wonderful! Couldn't you be a gentleman and leave me in the rain?"

"Oh come back here, you know I love you," said James. "You'll never be too late."

"James…we can't. You know it's too…I won't put you in danger!"

"But you have," said James his arms circling her waist. "Now you've told me you love me but we can't be together, I'm going to be so distracted on the battlefield…unrequited love and all that…"

"Blackmail is the lowest of the low."

"If I was going to use blackmail then I would tell you that I will never sleep with you again."

"No," Lily gasped "Not that."

"Come on I'm serious," said James as he nuzzled her neck. "That's a bullshit reason…I love you so much and I don't care about the fucking blood line. My parents wanted me to be happy, and you will make me happy, might make me lose my marbles too but I'll lose them happily."

"James please…"

"I love you and you love me," he murmured. "And the sex isn't bad."

"But…"

"No buts come on," James all but whined. "Just give it a try."

"Fine."

* * *

"This is all your fault," Lily muttered an hour later.

"Me?"

"No I was talking to the bed sheets," said Lily rolling over to face James. "They enticed me back."

"And here I thought it was my skills in the bedroom."

"No it was the sheets," said Lily flatly.

"You're going to marry me, you know?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you," said James as he lifted up her left hand, somehow he had managed to slip his family ring on her finger while she had been asleep.

"Thank Merlin it's a nice piece of jewelry!"


End file.
